My winged guardian
by Babs707PertemisDrarry
Summary: Re-write! Percy is betrayed by those he considers friends and abandoned by Camp-Halfblood. He attempts to end it all when it gets too much for him only to be placed with the most unlikeliest of accomplices. Vaguely follows second series as Percy chases Artemis across America. Pertamis!
1. Sacrifices!

_**This is my first chapter of my rewritten story hope you guys like it! Please review because I love talking to my readers! :D**_

_**I like hearing your opinions and ideas so please gods don't be shy! :P**_

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Percy was kneeling in front of the gods, waiting for them to tell him what his 'great reward' would be. For being a war hero and doing things like helping Hephaestus with forge problems, holding the sky up for a short period of time, recovering the Golden Fleece and defeating Kronos. The battle of Manhattan was over and the gods had finished cleaning up the City of New York and Manhattan. The gods had decided to reward the Heroes. All other Demigods had been rewarded yesterday but apparently Percy Jackson was a special case and had to wait one more day!

"Rise Perseus Jackson!" Came the stern voice of the King of Gods. Percy stood up and looked at the Lord of The Sky expectantly, patiently waiting for him to start talking. He had never liked this particular god, but given both their positions he had to be respectful. Even if all he wanted to do to the God was to punch him on his extremely swollen and thick skulled head!

"We have decided once again Perseus, to offer you immortality in the form of godhood should you wish to accept our generous offer," he emphasized the last two words, probably expecting Percy to bend over blushing and stammer that he wasn't worthy. This wasn't the case. Percy had seen immortality and the immortals and everything they went through on a daily basis. He didn't like it one bit. He didn't feel any one being should be able to 'play god' as ironic as it sounded. It went against his entire nature of being loyal and fair. It's what made it so hard for Percy when someone betrayed him. Like she did!

Betrayal was the worst feeling in the world for Percy, as it was second nature to him to be loyal. But the girl had ripped his heart out. Annabeth. The name bringing a sour taste to his mouth. Percy openly winced at the memories that came flooding back as he thought of her.

The unfaithful child of Athena had gone and gotten herself a boyfriend merely a week after the Manhattan war in which they both helped save the world and lost a dear friend. Neither of them could pretend they didn't mourn Luke's death, but apparently they had different ways of mourning this loss!

She had cheated on him with another demigod, before denying it when he confronted her and dumped him, claiming he was the unfaithful one! No one had believed him though!* Now, not two weeks after they had broken up (five weeks after the Titan war), the gods agreed to hold a meeting to honor Percy and all he had done for them (saving the world yet again).

"My lord I mean no disrespect but I think there are far more important things I could ask of you than making me immortal." Percy said eyeing the god warily, wondering if this might make him feral.

"And what would that be, boy" he growled slightly angry.

"Well, you see I wish to give Hades and Hestia their thrones back as I do not think I would be here today if it weren't for the both of them" He asked trying not to sound scared. Flashbacks of the meetings with Hestia, and Hades coming to the rescue during the war ran through his head. "I do not believe they get the recognition they deserve even after saving us all and I believe it's a fair trade. The loss of a new minor immortal for two new Olympians!" he said, smirking inwardly at the look of outrage on Zeus' face.

Zeus grumbled slightly trying to decide if he could refuse or not. All were on him and he looked like a nasty retort was on the tip of his tongue, but clapped his hands making two new thrones rise up from the ground dramatically. One each, at the end of both rows of the gods thrones as they were divided by gender. Percy decided that niceties were in order. Bowing slightly and straightening he thanked the god.

"Thank you my lor-ugch" He stammered as he was crushed by a twelve year old goddess with warm golden orange eyes and a soft warm touch, whom he could only think to be Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and home.

The small girl had run out from behind Athena's throne by the Hearth. She had a surprising amount of strength for someone who was just over half Percy's height which was 6"2. After nearly crushing the wind out of him she stood back and admired the demigod.

"Thank you Percy, you have made me truly proud of you and I admire your selflessness in giving up immortality for Hades and I" she said shooting Hades scorning look, he had materialized onto his throne out of nowhere surveying the room with a look of boredom and slight anger but maybe a little pride was in his eyes as well, showing the effects of how much recognition and appreciation can change people's views. Even Hades! But he shrank back in his seat at the goddess's words who was now glaring at him like a disapproving mother, the stern looking 12 year old was quite a sight to behold, he ducked his head staring at me with something close to gratitude as he murmured

"Ahem, yes Lady Hestia is quite right thank you Perseus" he let out in little more than one breath.

"The both of you are welcome and do not need to thank me. You both deserved the recognition that you did not receive beforehand. Without your contributions in this war, I believe we would have lost it." He bowed deeply and stood again smiling warmly at Hestia as she went to claim her throne. She rose to her godly height while walking over which looked almost comical she turned down and sat in a comfy homey warm orange armchair with actual flames licking up the sides of it as her warm sun coloured dress fluttered.

"Now Percy is there anything else the gods can do for you or is this meeting adjourned for now?" Poseidon boomed from his throne with a proud gleam in his eyes that was evident even from where Percy stood which was a good 10ft lower than any god's knees!

"Well Dad," Percy responds, not trying to be respectful at all. "Now that you mention it, I could do with a belt that can sheath throwing knives, I haven't been practicing much over the past few weeks for… my own reasons." He winces at the memory of being so lost after Annabeth. He carried on "Though this concerns Hephaestus more than you. Well, only if he wishes to grant me this favour." Percy said as he turned to face the god of forges. Hephaestus who beamed at Percy.

"Well my boy meet me at my house after the meeting and we can discuss designs, ok?" He asked

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus I am very grateful for your kindness and it's much appreciated!" Percy told him bowing slightly and turning to the next speaker.

"Right well then unless anyone else would like to add anything I will consider this meeting dismissed" the King of Gods said. All the gods except Hestia and Poseidon quickly flashed out. Weirdly Artemis was the last goddess to flash out giving him a puzzled look followed by a blush when he caught her looking at him. He did a double take. What was that! Artemis. A maiden goddess, who hated men, staring at a boy, and blushing? Percy pushed it to the back of his mind for later and turned to his father who was walking proudly towards him back in his human sized form. He was crushed against a surprisingly solid chest before being released. He felt slightly lightheaded as he tried to focus on his Father's words;

"That was a very honourable sacrifice you made there Percy it might bight you back in the end though!" He laughed jokingly punching his son on the arm lightly. Percy put up a slightly shocked face of mock hurt.

"It's like you don't even know me da-ugch, Not. Again. Can't. Breathe." He choked, as a twelve-year-old girl slammed into him with the force of a brick wall.

"Thank you sooooo much Percy I don't know what I can do to thank you." The goddess squealed releasing him from the bear hug

"Warn me next time before you try and kill me with a death hug." he wheezed and laughed grabbing at his ribs, which felt as though they had broken on impact. He rubbed the ache out and winced slightly making his father chuckle. At these words Hestia grumbled slightly before rebounding worryingly fast as she rose to her full 5'5 extending her arms slightly out from her body by her sides and nearly singing with happiness:

"Well my little demigod I have to go now try not to miss me too much." She said pinching Percy's cheek in a motherly way, which was quite odd as she looked only 12 but Percy knew she was millennium older than any one of her physical features let on. And with that she burned out. Literally, vanishing in a column of warm orange flames. He turned to his father who was still waiting for him patiently and goaded

"Whenever you think you are ready enough to beat me in a surfing competition come find me and I'll prove just what a cool dad can really do ok?" Poseidon said gleefully as his sea green eyes shone with pure happiness and anticipation.

"You're on old man!" Percy joked at him as his father flashed out in a whoosh of sea mist leaving him alone in the throne room.

Lonely and a little sad he turned and made his way out of the throne room making his way to Hephaestus' place like he promised so that he could help the god design his cool throwing knife belt.

He had to admit it wasn't what a normal hero would ask for as a prize but he knew Hephaestus would make it worthwhile. Percy had to admit the god of forges' house looked very modern and very chic.

As he walked towards it he saw that it was constantly changing of its own accord. It was a large bulky two floored house covered in all different metals that were bolted together but somehow still seemed to move on their own and leave space for windows!

PERCY'S POV

As I approached the door which was celestial bronze it dinged moved three feet to the left adding a small set of steps as it had risen up off the floor. This stunned me for a second but not much fazed me anymore therefore I just moved over to the door opened it, and called

"Hephaestus, you in here?" Hearing a slight grunt in answer I saw a huge figure in a chair stir then rise to face me

"Ah, there you are my boy. Percy I would just like to express my gratitude to you. I know you went on the mission with my eldest son. I would like to convey what a comfort it was even though he is now gone that he died fighting alongside the greatest Demigod I know of." His voice cracked and he turned back to a flaming watch on the counter behind him. God of machines… not so good with feelings, I remind myself.

I nod understandingly at him wondering if I should comfort him but think better of it.

"Your son was one of my favourite Demigods, never biased or mean. He was caring and passionate to the core. He inherited all of your best traits!" I promised and see the gods' eyes light up. With happiness or tears I'm not sure. Possibly both!

"Thank you Percy!" He said sincerely and I nodded. "Now!" he said suddenly marginally happier. "On to the belt!"

"Yes milord!" I answer respectfully and a booming laughter rings in my ears.

"No need to be posh my boy it annoys me to be honest. Heph is fine!" He grinned at me and I nodded. He snapped his fingers and a pen and pad appeared out of nowhere.

"How many knives?" he asked and I looked down at my waist judging convenience and spacing.

"Six!" I answer plainly and he jots it down on the pad.

"Colour?" He asked sounding more and more like a robot.

"Uh… Sea green!" I said with a sly smile I couldn't to hide. I was quite predictable! He smirked.

"Obviously. Now, I can charm the knives to replenish themselves, not be able to be withdrawn by anyone without your consent, vanish as soon as they have finished causing damage. Water fire and weather proof as well as returnable if you wish to call a specific one back to you" My jaw dropped. Could he really do all that?

"Is that Possible?" I asked incredulously. The god scowled for a moment before realizing it was awe and not doubt on my expression as he cracked a smile.

"Yes, yes it's all within my abilities Percy." He assured me "That's all I need boy you may leave, you will have the belt when it is done, but Percy, watch out for my wife she has a slight obsession with as of late and she is nothing if not persistent so be aware!" the god cautioned pouting slightly. Oh god. I thought, not Aphrodite I hate her and have no interest in women after...- 'no don't think of her it'll only depress you' I told myself mentally. I walked as quickly as I could without looking weird but when I caught the overwhelming smell of a very strong perfume I realised all too late, that I'd been caught. He turned just in time to see Aphrodite squeal and lunge for him nails outstretched and ready to assure a firm hold on me, I ducked under her outstretched arms and sidestepped her.

"Don't be a spoil sport Percy I just want to play" she pouted and looked at me lustfully. I gagged a little staring at the floor so as not at all to be enticed by her 'beauty that was all to fake for my liking

"Not today Aphrodite you made my love life hell, give me a reason why I should stay after 'all' you've done for me!" I shot back confidently. In the time it took for me to reply I grimaced realising it was too late and she tackled me to the floor with her on top. She went in for a kiss so fast I barely had time to jerk my head to the side so that Aphrodite's face hit concrete as she snogged the floor with more passion than one would give the sidewalk normally.

"Ugch Percy I thought you were a gentlemen!" she accused me while spitting dirt out of her mouth distastefully, somehow managing to keep her lipstick intact.

"Not now Aphrodite, leave me alone, you've done enough" I yelled fiercely at her and pushed her off roughly so she landed in the mud beside us. She was not used to being treated like this and just lay there on the floor frozen in shock.

I don't know why I'm not attracted towards Aphrodite like all other mortal men were, I find her extremely fake and desperately possessive. Maybe it's was because of my recent break up with that evil deceitful lying coward who didn't even have the guts to face the truth.

'Now, now Percy, don't let yourself get angry' I told myself trying to calm down as it started to rain! On Olympus! It never rained here. My powers were acting up again! I shoved any thoughts of her out of my mind and a little more damp then he had been before, I walked down to the elevator planning to visit my mother before returning to camp where that traitor of a girl was. How could no one believe she was the one who cheated… not me! Loyalty was my fatal flaw for gods sake!

I swore to myself that I wouldn't show any weakness in front of her. Even if she taunts me like Athena had warned me she would. They had talked yesterday and Athena was shocked that one of her children could be so… In her own words,

"Just plain thick to throw away a relationship as perfect as yours"

I wholeheartedly agreed with her. After our talk Athena gave me her blessing, which surprised me completely as I didn't think she would be able to look past the rift between herself and my father. It was warming to know not all gods were so self-centred.

So now with the blessing of Athena I am able to survey any place I go and have a battle plan figured out. I can also imagine and see all the different ways a fight would play out against my opponent and spot weaknesses in defences whichever outcome came to be. It could become handy if my opponent was particularly skilled but able to be defeated because of a flaw in their technique. I was very grateful for her help and vowed to repay his debt even if Athena insisted there wasn't one.

Still in the elevator it being on floor 473 my thoughts drifted reluctantly towards her. Annabeth. About our past, all our happy memories that were now tainted with the thought of her cheating on me as if I was not good enough for that low life bag of-

'No my young hero, do not let yourself get distracted like that, rise above it child and fight' came a cautious soft, persuasive, calm voice in my head

"Hestia how are you in my head?" I asked not sure how to reply.

'Do not ask questions now my boy, just meet me in Central Park ASAP' came her voice again, but hushed and rushed slightly this time.

"Why" I ask out loud again but no reply came this time. I decided I'd just have to leave seeing my mother until after my meeting with Hestia then.

Walking into the park it was eerily empty even for NYC standard. I walked cautiously through the tree line and strained all of my senses to try and locate the flaming goddess. Out of the corner of my narrowed eyes I saw flames. Twisting my head I scanned the park. Who starts a fire in Central Park of all places?

Walking up to the clearing slowly I saw two figures sat opposite each other speaking over the fire as it crackled merrily. I was surprised Lady Hestia wanted to meet at all but to meet someone else as well? I was very wary.

"Do not fear Percy!" Said Lady Hestia not looking at me. We mean you no harm my child!" She assured me as I hid behind a tree spying on them. Suddenly I felt very foolish as he stepped out from behind a tree and bowed.

She was in an adult form I was not used to but she still looked enough like herself to be recognizable. Turning to look at the other person across from the fire I was shocked to find Hades of all people staring back at him

"Lord Hades it is my honour" I said warily as he bowed deeply to the god of the dead. "I thank you for your participation in the war. We would most definitely have fallen without you milord!" I addressed him feeling good as a smirk played on the black dressed god's lips.

Turning to the goddess I asked calmly "To what do I owe the pleasure Lady Hestia" she patted the ground beside him and I planted myself on the ground resting against the trunk of the tree I'd stepped from behind not moments ago.

"Well my dear child" she said this time not giving me a weird feeling this time as she had retired from her twelve year old form (it would have been awkward being called a 'child' by someone 4 years younger than yourself) "Lord Hades and I have decides to give you our blessings should you chose to accept it and I would also like to make you my champion as you have shown great loyalty and faithfulness towards me during the past months, even if it is your fatal flaw! We feel it is the least we could do to thank you for your sacrifice and show that we must reward our heroes not destroy them" she said warmly, touching his cheek affectionately. Me being me, I was shocked at these words and only managed to stammer out an eloquent;

"W-w-what? W-why?"

Hestia laughed "Well my dear boy I just told you why but I convinced Hades that it was the right thing to do to show you how grateful we are that you retuned our thrones to us not an hour ago! The choice is yours completely so think carefully!" She told me looking at Hades like a mother scolding a child of not sharing nicely.

Not missing a beat I said, "Of course I accept but what would you have me to do?" Hestia laughed again as I knew so little about these things but then what did she expect, there were no champions these days apart from Hera who chose hers and neglected them but nevertheless she answered.

"You my dear have to do a thing just hold still and wait" she said comfortingly. I sat there for a moment until Hades rose to his feet gracefully. This made me recoil slightly.

"Relax child, I'm only doing this because I owe Hestia a favour and I agree that I also owe it to you, I'm not going to hurt you now will you let me do this?" He asked me slightly warmer than usual. He looked down at me with something akin to awe but I knew he was probably just thankful Nico survived the war. I had been great friends with Nico throughout most of the war and hoped the we could meet again.

"Yes I'm sorry Lord Hades" I stammered putting as much respect in my voice as I could muster. "I will let you if you are willing!" I said careful not to look at the god directly.

"Ok then, here we go" the pale god said as he rubbed his hands together and cracked his neck menacingly. He put his hands on my shoulders which made me flinch slightly again, as the god started chanting in Ancient Greek. I felt a wave of power surge through me and dark light pulsed powerfully from Hades' hands into me directly. I felt heavier with the power though it didn't hinder me like weight normally did. It made me feel sturdier. When Hades stopped I felt lightheaded and lay down trying to make the world stop spinning.

"There, my work here is done" Hades said triumphantly "And I guess this means we can call this quits then Lady Hestia?" The god asked as he looked at the goddess who was leaning over me and sending warm golden-orange energy.

"Yes, yes Hades very well now go, I have to tend to the boy, you may leave" she said sharply which shocked Hades and I as we realized how much she really cared for me, but not like a lover, her love for me was a protective one, like that of a mother and a child. And with that Hades grimaced as he and his puzzling thoughts flashed out consumed by darkness and the shadows that were made by the flickering flames of the fire.

When I awoke he shot up to a sitting position panicking when the place I woke to wasn't immediately familiar, only to have my head nearly break in two as our head collided suddenly as I sat up very fast in my rush back to consciousness.

"Is everything ok Lady Hestia? And where did Hades to?" I asked the goddess curiously, rubbing my head and watching her do the same.

"Ow! You have a hard head Percy; Hades had other business to attend to and told me beforehand to tell you that with his blessing you will now have two new powers." She announced to a surprised me whose mouth could have acted as a train tunnels if I tried hard enough. Hestia closed my mouth gently with a small hand under my chin as she chuckled. "These powers are the ability to shadow travel which he told me to tell you is very tiring at first until you gain stamina with practice, and with riptide in your pocket you will be able to summon the dead when in need such as being outnumbered in battle" she informed him.

"Wow thank you very much Lady Hestia is that all because I need to go and visit my mother?" I asked politely.

"No my child unless you would rather leave my blessing unwanted" she pouted playfully, showing a little of her twelve year old form like a child who was promised sweet and had been disappointed.

"No of course not Lady Hestia I forgot about your promise. Go ahead please" I exclaimed excited at having gained all these new powers. I cringed realizing I sounded like kid in a candy store!

Hestia laughed at my eagerness and I blushed. She gazed into my Sea Green eyes and seemed to look through me, I cursed silently and averted my gaze remembering someone telling me my eyes in particular revealed a lot more than parentage which is what most demigods eye colour stands for.

My eyes show all my true feeling no matter how hard I attempt to hide them, such as now they probably sparkle with enthusiasm now or got darker when I was angry like Hestia had seen when I was furious and in one of my rages.

But she just chuckled softly and placed her hands on my shoulders. I instantly felt warmth spread throughout my body and shivered in anticipation as orange light burst through me, Hestia chanted in Ancient Greek with her eyes closed.

When Hades had blessed me I felt cold and heavy but Hestia was goddess of the hearth so I didn't expect anything less. I now felt warm and weightless like a piece of ash drifting from an active volcano. When she finished I again, blacked out for a few minutes but did not head-butt the goddess this time as she separated herself from me as I awoke.

"Now Percy I should explain to you the powers you shall receive with my abilities; you will be able to command and control fire, as well as transfer it onto your sword but seeing as your father is Poseidon your fire will most probably be green and might even be waterproof. Being the goddess of the hearth I may also summon home cooked meals and now you can too, but the most important power of all is that you will always find your way home to the Hearth. Whether that may be the original Hearth or where you consider home I hope you use them wisely. They, like Hades' gift, will also need to be practiced daily if you want to achieve your height of greatness. So don't go too big too soon." she warned and I nodded seriously to show I understood.

"Thank you my lady but why did your blessing last longer than Hades? His was way shorter?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"Because my dear child you are now also my champion which makes you even more powerful but for now I am sorry I must leave you. A demigod has lost his home in Florida and is in need of help finding his new one!" In her trademark column of fire, she left. Leaving a deep silence as it was now 10 o'clock at night and I was in the middle of the forest in Central park. Alone; to be honest that's how I preferred it now!

I got up and turned to head towards my Mom's place but to my surprise the silence was interrupted by a low dull growl coming from behind him. He turned 180° and saw two Cyclops acting as bodyguards to an empousai.

'This should be fun" I thought. After all I have Athena, Hestia and possibly Hades on my side along with some of their powers' I thought surveying the team and judging weak spots and planning out strategies faster than half of the Athena Cabin could normally.

"Surrender now or we will force you! Gaia has requested a wish that concerns you... Or rather your death" Commanded the empousai as the Cyclops' walked forward menacingly.

"You see I'm not too keen on the whole surrender and be killed thing so I think I'll just leave" I said cheekily to the three monsters.

"Restrain him and bring him to me" yelled the empousai not wanting to fight it case it went wrong because she probably knew I was powerful, very powerful. One of the perks of having defeated the Minotaur was that you became known to Demigods gods and monsters alike.

"The sea does not like to be restrained" I murmured angrily drawing a ball point pen out of his pocket and uncapping it. It instantly formed into a blade all too familiar to me. 'Anaklusmos'-the current that takes one by surprise, and before you know it, you are being swept out to sea! The name was extremely fitting.

Please Review! I love hearing your opinions and ideas if you find anything or just want to talk send me a PM I know I may have disappointed some of you with this but the major changes will show themselves in later chapter so please tell me what you think! Really I do love hearing from you so please take the time to leave a review to help me! :D


	2. Revenge can be fatal!

_**Here's my second chapter hope you like it please review! :)**_

The Cyclops' ran at me head on, stampeding like rhino with no agility or brains. This may be even easier than I first anticipated!

They had no armour and no weapons. Realising this I laughed as they were so brutally ignorant thinking that I would be defeated by brute strength! The Empousai didn't seem to believe they could and was probably waiting to tire me out before claiming victory herself.

I swung Riptide and bent at the hip in a battle ready position as a scenario unfolded in my head thanks to the blessing of Athena.

The first charged and swung at me with a fist chubby and manky with grime, but he was big and slow, unlike me, making it easy to duck under the blow and tear a gash open in the beast's thigh making it roar with pain. It stumbled backwards giving me some space so I turned to the second monster and found myself flying backwards as the monster kicked me in the chest sending me into a tree trunk. I landed with a dull thud sideways and heard the Empousai growl orders at my opponents before the started towards me again. Knowing I'd be defeated if I stayed down I got up slightly dazed and saw the both of them running at me from 100ft away.

_ 'Did I travel that far away with one kick?_' I wondered a bit puzzled. I thought quickly on my feet wondering how to defeat two larger opponents simultaneously when there was a flash of light to my left on the floor, turning sharply, worried it was a device to incapacitate me I heaved a sigh of relief seeing my belt from Hephaestus with all of his self-replenishing knives that would re-appear as I threw the other. I sent a silent prayer to Hephaestus wherever he was, thanking him for his gift and the kindness of the god.

I pulled two knives out of my belt. Closing my eyes and breathing I prayed to any god that would listen my lack of practice over the past month would not cost me my aim. Inhale, aim, exhale… I threw one at each of the Cyclops'. Being a little out of practise I was a little off target and one hit the left Cyclops in the arm and the other in the stomach, when I had been aiming for their single round eye. It slowed them down with the same effect however and I charged, retrieving my sword from the ground beside me swinging it crazy fast as he cut the Cyclops down as if they were a wall of paper.

My fitness was not what it used to be but I was only mildly breathless as I delivered the fatal blow to both monsters with an upward slash to their throats in quick succession that slit their necks killing them instantly as the puffed into a pile of golden dust.

After reducing them both to dust I turned to face the Empousai with a sneer on my face only to find her gone. I felt uneasy and didn't think she would let me get away that easy but maybe she was a little scared of me, I dared to think cockily.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and turned to leave for moms apartment, carefree. I was looking forward to her blue cookies even at this ridiculous hour of 2:30 AM.

The instant I got out of the woods however a sharp pain seared in my right leg, I looked down to see a knife sticking out having pierced straight through the leg. I whirled around judging the attackers position by the knife's angle and saw the Empousai gleaming at me as she praised herself for maiming a demigod so accurately.

I wasted no time in pulling knife after knife out of my exceptionally cool belt and hurling them at her ugly monster face. She danced out of the way of most of them, and managed to avoid all but two of them hit her full power one in the arm and another in abdomen and she gave a blood curdling scream.

Giving me a glare she retaliated by summoning a spear and jabbing at me. It was my turn to dance and twirl as the Empousai stabbed at me but she obviously lacked training as it only managed to of grazed my thigh which in turn only made me angrier.

I dodged and ducked her wild spear as it blurred all around me occasionally catching a thigh or an elbow. Studying her fighting carefully I noticed a flaw in her technique as she overreached, seeing this as an opportunity I grabbed the spear shifting my weight downward on my end of the weapon forcing it to turn sending her flying up to land with a dull thud behind me having flew over me as I used the spear and her own weight against her. She slammed into the floor, and did not get up again.

"Only cowards attack from behind!" I spat at her pulling two knives out and throwing them in quick succession at her head as she too, along with the Cyclops', turned into gold dust to sink back to Tartarus and reform 'hopefully long after my life has ended', I grumbled to myself.

Walking back to his mother's apartment was harder than usual as all of the adrenalin of the fight me feeling unbelievably sluggish.

Knowing that this would increase the pain in my leg thanks to the knife wielding Empousai, I had a brilliant idea and tore of a bottom bit of my left sleeve and wrapped it around my swollen and heavily bleeding leg. This would help stop the bleeding. I then decided to go and look for some body of water in order to speed up the healing process as my father's domain could heal me a great deal.

To my pure astonishment I managed to find a small pond just in the tree's borders. I didn't want to waltz up to the main lake in central park thinking it might draw some highly unnecessary attention to myself and I detested unwanted attention. I found a small pond and dipped my leg into and watched as it began to heal. It was slow work as the knife had gone straight through but after what was round about fifteen minutes the cuts and scratches were fully healed. Completely healed, he set off finally towards my Mom's home.

Walking up the stairs to the correct floor the air felt unfamiliar and chilly. When I arrived I did not go in straight away as something was definitely wrong. There was no sound coming from the usually happy and noisy apartment of my parents and I began to worry.

I faltered for a moment before rushing in.

I ran to the kitchen casting a frantic glare about the room but with no sign of my parents I ran into their bedroom and froze, I found my mother, and step-father Paul, lying on the ground next to each other. Motionless. Bloodless and not breathing!

I was completely shell shocked and could not. Would not. Believe what my own eyes were telling me. Letting out a scream of hurt and rage I collapsed down beside my mother.

All of the things I could have done. All the things he never said! Greif is an odd thing. Suddenly all memories become clearer and fuzzy at the same time as you try to preserve those lost in memory alone.

I wondered, racking my brain as he cried mourning his mother's death, wondered when I last told her in words, that I loved her or did something nice just because I could. The memories of such thing seemed few and far between which cause great sadness as I sobbed over my parents bodies.

Being a demigod was always hard! But never this, this should never have been able to happen! I thought getting angry now, at my father for letting this happen. A child should never have the death of their mother alone. It was a horrible thing.

I tried to wake her, in a last desperate clutch of hope, checked her pulse but couldn't find it. I let out another scream of fury, filled with rage and pure guilt as this was all my fault. How could I have let this happen? Mentally shaking myself back to reality and the land of the living I noticed his parents did not have any wounds and weren't covered in blood like a normal monster would have left them, if there was anything left at all.

I also noticed that they were perfectly symmetrical and almost looked peaceful. This had me wondering, who or what had killed my mother and her lover. Feeling a presence behind me I tensed. Turning with a look of pure hatred on his face that could send Kronos running back to Tartarus calling for Gaia, I found my parents killer. To my shock it was an Empousai.

"An eye for an eye" she said simply before vanishing in a blur. I was on my feet in the blink of an eye and threw a knife at the disappearing beast managing to throw three before she vanished completely but only two found their mark one in her ribcage and one right in-between her eyes.

To my shock realised that wind was picking up in the apartment and I was now glowing with a faint green aura. Calming myself down by taking long deep breaths I pulled my powers under control, not wanting to disrespect his family's death by destroying their home.

A bright light filled the apartment and I averted his gaze from the kitchen where the light was strongest. Before it died down I was hit by what seemed to be a wall. Except walls don't cry.

After the light had fully dissipated I realised with the scent of the sea that it was my father that had come to mourn with me and comfort me. A little late wasn't he? I pulled myself from my father's grasp, angry that he wasn't here to stop the death of my mother and step-father. Did he not love her? Was he not always watching over them like he promised? Obviously not. With hatred for my father growing inside me I summoned my powers as a son of the sea god and burst all water pipes within the apartment, blasting my father with water sending him flying into the bed and cutting it in half. This shocked me. Not the fact that I'd had attacked my own father, but that my father hadn't even bothered to defend himself against his me.

"I'm sorry son I have failed you" my father's voice cracked as he stood to face me with a look of guilt on his face. This reminded me of words his father had once told him in the arena when he had visited Atlantis to play spar with his father.

'our fatal flaw is loyalty my great child this can be a blessing as we take risks for our loved ones others would dare not to, or a curse if a friend dies, as children of Poseidon are famous for bestowing guilt and no one but themselves, do not do this to yourself Perseus, as it will crush you no matter how hard you try and push it away'

These words jolted me back to my father who now held my mother with a softness I'd had never known in him.

"I'm sorry dad, I don't blame you it was my fault, her death was vengeance for and Empousai I killed earlier tonight." My father just shook his head and sobbed with grief as his entire frame shook for his lost love

"This will never be your fault Percy I will not let you do this to yourself, you didn't kill them ok" to which the both of us broke down next to each other as we both sat there and cried for what seemed like forever.

Eventually I came to my senses and realised moping about would get us nowhere. I kindly asked my father if we could scatter both of their ashes into the sea and Poseidon agreed that this would be the best thing to do. Glowing faintly, his mother and step-fathers bodies vanished, probably to be prepared at Poseidon's temple in Atlantis. Coming out of a trance when this had been done my father spoke

"Right, Percy." His father announced quietly and sheepish. "I would like for you to come with me. To stay with me in Atlantis and become prince of the sea… so that you do not get depressed about…"his voice trailed off

This got Percy's attention and he exclaimed

"What no dad come on please, I'm not going to slip into a depression about something like this. I've seen many more die in the battle of Manhattan but did you go all protective of me then?" I asked a little angry at his words.

"No! I'm stronger than that. I have a life outside of my family. I've got friends back at camp half-blood who need me! You can't do that, who said I wanted to be Prince of the sea anyway I can't be stuck under the sea forever!" I let out at like 50mph slightly hurt that my father thought I could be so fragile as to slip into depression.

"Fine I will make an agreement with you ok but I will not back down you hear me Perseus. I promised your mother that I would look after you if she ever d-" his throat caught and I could tell he wouldn't say it. I drew myself up;

"She is dead ok, she's gone. I can take care of myself, and as for you I'm truly sorry Dad as I know you are one of the gods who _isn't_ a stag, and _does_ fall in love because he cares not because he's horny, but I loved her too, and I need to cope on my own ok." I Yelled at my father!

My father raised his voice this time.

"No Perseus! One week, that's all I'm giving you. If you show you can cope and remembered my advice I gave you before, in the arena, then I will accept you can do this on your own. But any sign that you need help and don't ask for it I will have you in Atlantis with the flick of my wrist, capiche?" and with that he flashed out, causing me to run his hands through my hair and let out a cry of frustration. Why of all times did my dad chose now of all time to become over protective?

"I'm not a baby, I can cope on my own and I'm _not_ going to live with _you_!" I shot at where my father had been standing. After venting all of my anger at the sofa which was now shredded to a pulp I re-capped my sword which I didn't remember taking out and ran outside to go and IM Nico Di Angelo son of Hades to ask if my parents went to Elysium, which they fully deserved.

After trudging around the streets for a while I managed to find a water fountain down an alley a few blocks down from my house. Glancing around the empty alley I closed my eyes using my powers again to manipulate the water pressure within the fountain to create a fine mist which made a rainbow as light hit the fine water from a lamppost on the street.

It was now early morning as I dug in my pocket for a drachma. Left for Greek right for American. My hands were shaking from shock of the recent events and I was crying silent tears that were rolling down my face leaving it dry as always. Making a sound of accomplishment I found a drachma and threw it into the mist announcing

"O iris goddess of the rainbow show me Nico Di Angelo most likely in the u-underworld" to my astonishment, my voice cracked at the last word and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I began crying.

I turned 180o so fast I was nothing but a dizzying blur and threw a punch into the wall behind me creating a small fist sized crater in it.

my Hand seared with pain as he gave a cry of frustration, the pain was welcome relief from grief, but I had to calm myself as I recognised a storm brewing in the middle of summer? On a calm night? It was monstrous and appeared instantly. I scared even myself realising it was my powers reacting to thestrong emotions I had that had probably caused the storm.

It vanished as soon as I controlled my breathing and only rained lightly until I heard a voice to my left. I reigned in my temper. I would not let my father win!

"Percy? Hey, Percy!" The voice said excitedly "Turn around Perce" I turned towards the high pitch voice of Nico Di Angelo and forced myself to calm completely and smile at the boy who was the little brother I'd never had.

"Hello Nico" I said emotionless, and cringed at my own tone.

"Is something wrong Perce? Are you in trouble? Do you need help? By the way it's nice just to see you... I missed you" The excited boy of 15 asked me at 100mph.

"Nothing is wrong Nico, and I missed you too, but I need to ask you a question and possibly a favour!" I told the small boy, feeling sly slightly by lying and telling him all was fine when inside I honestly felt like I would rather be in the depths of Tartarus instead of facing a living being.

"Fire away water boy" he said playfully.

"My mother and Paul?" I asked

"What about them?" Nico said confused

"Can't you feel them? They- they're dead Nico in the underworld, and I was wondering where their souls are n-now." I asked shakily, again nearly breaking down but I managed to catch myself as the earth shook slightly due to my earth-shaker abilities being a son of Poseidon. Nico was in a state of shock and if possible went paler than usual.

"P-p-Percy are you ok?" He asked, worried about me because surely he too felt the earth move even from the underworld and knew of my powers having spent a great deal of time with me recently.

"I will ask my father where they are but meet me at camp in two days ok and I'll tell you" Nico said, not bearing to look at Nico's face and the hurt in his eyes I nodded my head and swiped my hand through the mist, disabling the connection.

OoO

**_THIRD PERSON'S POV_**

For the rest of the night he walked around Central Park, aimlessly and emotionless without any place particularly in mind. He couldn't go back to the apartment after the awful happenings of that night and didn't want to randomly show up at Camp in the early hours of the morning because it would draw attention to himself. He found himself in the river and, stepping in, he cleared his head with a swim by 7 o'clock in the morning.

The rivers were a lot cleaner since the Titan war with Kronos but still the mortals didn't care and threw trash and litter in the rivers even though three were bins, everywhere! He decided to go to camp tomorrow, slowly, and today he would go to Central Park and sleep in a tree to try and calm himself down to show his father how good he was at 'coping'.

When he reached the park he saw the tree that Hyperion was trapped in during the war, and he still was. He decided not to sleep in this tree as it gave him an uneasy feeling. He walked around until the sun rose and everyone came out of their homes even though it really was absolutely freezing. He noticed that he could feel the cold and knew it was freezing, but he himself was absolutely and completely warm.

He decided to try out his new powers to distract himself until sleep claimed him. He hadn't eaten all day yesterday or this morning so he summoned a ham and cheese sandwich which made him lightheaded as he hadn't use the power of Hestia's hearth before and it exhausted him. He had heard of another champion of Hestia long ago and knew he could summon meals control fire and heal minor injuries maybe more seeing as he had her blessing too! He lit his hands on fire which took a bit of will power and energy and put half of the ham and cheese sandwich in his burning hands and whispered

"This is for you Hestia, my patron, thank you for your blessing and all your help over the years!"

He summoned a glass of water next and found that water wasn't as hard as the sandwich but then again he could summon water anyway with little effort, it was only the glass that was extra. After finishing his food Percy climbed up a tree and fell asleep hidden by the leaves on the tree from prying eyes that would only cause trouble.

He did not dream a single thing that night but had the strange feeling someone had blocked them to protect him. He'd be damned if it was his father, protecting him from his own mind, what rubbish!

He woke to the sound of children laughing and parents yelling as he remembered yesterday's events. He sat in the tree and held back trees promising himself he wouldn't be weak and cry because his mother wouldn't want that so he tried distracting himself instead and climbed higher up in trees with blurry vision due to a couple of stubborn tears he couldn't hold in and popped his head out of the leaves to see children running around the park playing tag and hopscotch, while parents ran after them trying to catch them with smiles or exasperated looks on their faces as they tried to tempt their unruly children with the promise of sweets or toys.

XxX

Percy remembered running all the way around the lake and away from his mother who was laughing at the age of eight. She had told him not to go into the water but to find some other children to play with. It being a boiling hot day in the middle of summer and Percy being the ignorantly stubborn child he was had positioned himself directly opposite his mother. He sent her a smirk when she realized what her child was planning as she started running around the lake from Percy's left. Percy ran the opposite way to escape his mother as she joked about blue pancakes and promised double in the morning if he behaved and stopped running. Being a small child his mother was gaining on him so when she was close enough to touch him and strained her arms to reach her child he leaped into the lake laughing hysterically causing a smile to flash at his mother's face. She didn't smile at him but folded her arms and seemed to be smiling at something behind him. Percy turned and to hid shock he saw three ducks flying desperately towards him trying to protect their young that Percy was too close to. They flapped their wings as Percy waved his arms and desperately tried to escape. Finally managing to reach dry land he comically spat a feather out and grinned at his mother before shocking her by hugging her while soaked through.

Snapping back to the present he watched a board on one of the nearby buildings and saw that it was 2 o'clock. He didn't have to be in camp until tomorrow but decided to head there today and maybe get some training in as he was a little rusty and try to better his new powers thanks to his blessings from Hera and Hades the other night. He climbed down the tree and casually walked out of the park. He fished a ten pound note out of his right pocket as he kept his drachma and Riptide in the other. He went to the nearest stand and got himself a foot long hotdog and a bottle of water. Being the son of Poseidon he didn't need to by water he could just summon it but decided to be kind as the stalls around this area didn't get a lot of business so he also bought a donut.

He sat down on a bench that was facing a restaurant called 'Pomodoro' and watched the mortals stressing about their day to day life's full of small problems like no electric or the right food not in store. The mortals were completely clueless about real dangers like monsters giants and titans that could take their whole world away from them in an instant. All they had ever known! Ripped apart by one single being. Percy knew exactly how this felt! The Empousai had completely destroyed all that he had ever loved that night apart from his father, patron and a few very precious friends. After he had finished eating his fill he waited a while before finally deciding to face the day and head off to camp.

No doubt Annabeth was waiting for him

He whistled.

_**I'm going to make Annabeth bitter in this story Percabeth shippers please don't hate me. Hope you liked it and please Review!**_

_**Obviously Annabeth's out of the question and Percy's with Artemis... Eventually. But who could his friends at camp be? Review or PM you opinions!**_


	3. I have nothing left!

_**I'll keep all chapters roughly this size and try to update every 2-5 days to keep you happy! Please don't forget to review and point out any mistakes! :D I really do love listening and hearing you opinion so don't be scared! :P**_

"Well I can't be bothered walking all the way there so" he said to himself with little or no care in his voice, and waited there for a short while with his donut still in hand until a shadow black as night itself soared down towards him. Plus he still had to meet Nico…

'Sup boss heard you call! Where you been? Why aren't you in camp already?' the Pegasus spoke in his mind (it's a son of Poseidon thing)

"Don't call me boss, Blackjack we've been over this! Well I've been dealing with some... Things. But anyway can you take me to camp half-blood please?"

'Sure boss but you sure you aren't hiding something' ignoring the demigods comment he was eyeing the boy looking for something and extending his neck out to sniff the boy.

"Oh yeah sorry Blackjack I forgot, I got a donut for you" pulling it out of his pocket only to have it snatched from him by a black shadow of a Pegasus. He grinned at the sly equine and patted his nose affectionately.

After their brief exchange Percy mounted the half horse half bird and they rode in comfortable silence the whole journey.

Upon arriving it was now almost 5:30 and being summer it was still light until 10:00, he saw that many of the campers were eating their dinner. Only the devoted year rounder's were here. He dropped from the Pegasus' back and walked in with his head down not wanting to draw attention to himself. Of course Grover found him straight away and plopped down beside him as a Nymph served their food and winked at Grover.

As they were talking and eating Percy noticed Annabeth wasn't there? Where was she then? Everyone was ignoring him only a few shooting him cold glares from across the room, he gave a huff of boredom and went over to the fire to offer the gods an offering of his food.

"To Lady Hestia, Lord Hades and you Dad! M'fine"

He sat back down only playing with his food as he didn't feel particularly hungry thinking about what his Dad was making him do! Being nearly summer quite a few more people were here than usual but not a lot. No one had started training seriously yet because it was so early in the camp season.

This left the Arena practically empty the whole day so he decided in the end to go to the arena on his own and practise his new abilities there and improve his stamina when using them.

As he walked in and cracked his neck to warm up Clarisse La Rue came in and casually sat down in the sand leaning back deciding to just watch him.

He was only experimenting with his powers for now, seeing how far he could push himself and what exactly it was he could do. He decided to see how much pure heat he could make by taking wooden dummies out and trying to burn them. Slowly the flames licked at the small thick dummies and they started to sizzle and pop. Thinking he might be able to do more he concentrated till it almost hurt in his stomach with a feeling that made him want to throw up and found the dummies reduced to a pile of ash. Ignoring his surroundings now he concentrated on the feeling of raw power he could sense within him.

Next he tried summoning food a little more complex than a ham sandwich and made a banquet fit for Zeus' table. After completing this he felt completely drained for energy and fell to the floor unconscious because he used so much power after he'd eaten so little recently.

Coming to fairly quick he woke to a hard pain in his left cheek and to his surprise Clarisse standing over him yelling at him

"Yo Kelp breath you nearly killed me you hear" another slap to the chest "all I saw was that food appear beside you then your lights went out like a switch!" she told him pointing at all the food Percy summoned. "What happened Perce" she said. The slightest bit of worry traceable in her voice.

"Hestia, Athena and Hades all gave me their blessing and I was trying to better my stamina by practicing. Think I did too much?" he asked jokingly. Another slap to the chest. It didn't hurt as his whole body had been numb since… it felt good!

"A little yeah lay off the banquets for now but this food is real nice" she commented picking up a piece of home cooked chicken and tearing it apart. Percy laughed at the sight of her and assured her

"It's all yours now, I need to go and up my energy levels so I'm off to the beach feel free to share" he said with a mock bow and thinking about it then realising who he was talking to said "or not!" which earned him a punch in the stomach courtesy of the child of Ares "alright, alright I'm off!" he whispered breathless due to the punch and ran off towards the beach picking up some pizza and a leg of chicken, to which the girl now tearing a full pig carcass apart with her teeth growled at him!

He finished his food walking down the sandy trail towards the sea and his thoughts trailed towards his father and what he was being made to do under blackmail! Reaching the sea he jogged in an threw himself underwater.

He opened his eyes under water and took a deep breath. He didn't have gills on his body anywhere that he knew of or webbed feet but he could swim faster than a dolphin, (nearly) and breathe as well as see and speak under water. He only got wet if he wanted to which wasn't very often and could walk on the sea bed with ease instead of being pulled back up with the air in his lungs like most people do. He stayed down for a few minutes, just relaxing, before his father's voice spoke in his mind;

'Has the stress gotten to you so soon my child' his father's voice rang in his head sounding superior and annoyingly concerned Percy scoffed. 'Do you admit you need my help after all?' he asked genuinely worried but this only pissed Percy off as he screamed at nothingness

"Why do all Gods think they are 100% right 100% of the time" as he propelled himself out of the water and onto the soft white sand still dry! He desperately _was_ trying to show his father he could cope but it obviously wasn't working. He hid in the cover of the trees that separated grass from sand when he heard two people walking towards the beach, laughing and giggling. He didn't want to be seen alone on the beach by some giggling girl as he started crying in frustration at his father's ignorance.

To his shock it was Annabeth who came onto the beach with a short boy that had brown eyes and brown wavy longish hair. They were giggling and laughing with each other like Percy used to be with Annabeth. He was getting angry but managed to calm himself before a storm erupted.

Annabeth turned in the semi darkness to stare into the trees for a bit before her boyfriend tried to get her attention and pushed her into the sea. She screamed and flailed around before the boy realised she didn't like water and dove in to help her. Getting her out the boy received a slap to the face as Annabeth stormed off straight away leaving the boy there without an explanation and looking slightly confused.

Percy decided to follow her quietly and he walked behind her until he sneezed. Damn you sneezes, and she turned to him with a murderous look on her face. It turned to one of shock when she found Percy and not the other boy.

"What do you want" She spat the word you out like it was acid on her tongue "We broke up stop stalking me weirdo" she shot at him but he didn't back down

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said I wanted you back my mother taught me to give my used toys to the less fortunate plus I'm not stalking you I'm walking back from the beach to my cabin like I used to do every night for four long years remember?" Percy said in a calm emotionless voice as he turned to walk to his cabin he distinctly heard her mumble

"I'll get you Percy Jackson just you blinking wait" at this he smirked and shut the door lightly knowing it would hack her off more than slamming it and showing anger at her words.

He slept completely peacefully for the first time in years as he listened to the wave's crash onto the beach and the fountain in the corner of his room drip and trickle. No matter how angry he was at his father he would always be calmed by the sea!

He woke the next morning with his pillow slightly damp from drool, and got up to go and get breakfast after stretching and cleaning himself off at the fountain in the corner of his room. When he reached the Pavilion, Grover was sat hungrily eating his food as everyone else watched him slowly walk into the eating area wondering why they were all staring, again, still.

As he sat down a nymph gave him his food a little coldly and walked off in a stalking manner. This puzzled Percy as he wondered if he had done anything but before he could do anything Chiron galloped up to his table and announced

"Percy, Annabeth and Clyne come with me please." Worried about what had happened and who the hell Clyne was he looked up and saw that he was the boy Annabeth was with last night. Annabeth shot him a gleeful look and him.

Percy walked 50ft behind the others with Annabeth shooting suspiciously evil looks at him every few minutes. When they reached the house Chiron backed into his wheelchair and went inside with a stern look on his face. They all walked into the Rec room and sat at their respective seats. Annabeth in the Athena chair. Percy in Poseidon's. And the other boy in Hermes' chair unclaimed or not Percy wasn't sure but he thought the boy carried some of Lukes features, funny as he thought about Annabeth's reasons for grieving lately. Was she that shallow? Chiron started speaking and they all turned to focus on him fiddling with their hands thanks to all of them having ADHD.

"Well as you all know your little scene on the beach Percy was unacceptable and personally I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to almost drown Annab-" he was interrupted as Percy stood up furious, kicking his chair back and exclaiming

"What? What have I done it was that Clyne boy who pushed her in the ocean. Playfully I might add and when I saw Annabeth going I waited a while before I went to my cabin but I caught up with her and she yelled at me so I just went to bed and that was it" he explained quite loudly and rash as he was already quite angry purely under circumstance.

"Annabeth's story is not the same as yours although I detect truth in both therefore I cannot do anything about it unless we have a third party to tip the scales?" he asked, looking at the child sat opposite to me and looking at him questioningly. Clyne tried to disappear with all of us glaring at him and finally cracked and went running out of the doors. Percy thought, he heard a faint sob and smile evilly at the thought.

"Well meeting adjourned I cannot deny or prove your story's truth Annabeth but I am sorry. I warn you Percy to stay away from her if you know what is good for you, you hear me?" he spoke calmly but the fire in his eyes told otherwise. He nodded and turned to leave utterly confused at what just happened.

I headed to Zeus' fist first to try and make sense of what just happened! And to try to figure everything out. I was surprised to see Nico Di Angelo sitting on top of the highest rock and surveying the area. The rock brought back many memories to me. Good and bad. I remembered several games of capture the flag, some against the huntresses which was always a little off-putting seeing as their win streak was like 74-0 so yeah! I respected them quite a bit as they had guts to be outnumbered like that, it was an impressive feat.

The flashbacks of the labyrinth popped up into my head and I saw the war where Grover unleashed his powers as the new Pan! I also bitterly remembered Annabeth and I sitting on the rock in silence peaceful. The cow! What did she tell Chiron? Why did she lie about the scene on the beach? Was she bullying that Clyne kid to keep quiet? I decided to surprise Nico by shadow traveling next to him… it didn't work out. I concentrated really hard on where I wanted to be, on Nico's right, and turned into the shadow behind me. I ended up coming out of a shadow cast by a tree with the edge of my feet on the rock, so I fell off Zeus' fist to land on my back and have the wind knocked out of me. Nico fell off of the rock too, but only because he was laughing too much. Then he seemed to realise that I shadow-travelled which isn't normally within a son of Poseidon's powers and asked

"Hahahahah… Wait What? Zeus' Y-fronts! How did you shadow-travel?" he asked still holding his stomach from laughter.

"Your…Father's….Blessing" I wheezed out still short of breath.

"Wow!... Really? you got _Hades_ to give you his blessing how" He pondered knowing Hades wasn't the helpful type! Getting my breath back I answered teasingly

"Well you see my dear child, I'm so awesome they just couldn't deny it too me when I asked!" he looked at me for a minute, then coming to his senses whined

"Percy noooooo, tell me how you got them… pleeeeeaaassseeeee!" I grinned, climbed to my feet and then sat down on Zeus' fist and patted the rock next to mine asking him to sit down.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you. Well after the gods offered me immortality again and I denied again, Hestia asked me to meet her in the woods because I traded immortality for hers and Hades thrones to be given back to them. She was very grateful and managed to convince Hades to give me his blessing along with hers so now!" I lit my hand on fire and summoned a cupcake for him and gave it to Nico after I had a bite.

"Wow that's soo cool…. Oh …. And Percy? You know your mum and step father" he asked quieter now obviously a little scared of my reaction. Why, I wonder?

"Yes I do Nico sooooo?" I said very slowly as if he were dumb. But I was also interested in the fates of my mother and her lover so I pushed him on the subject.

"well of course your mother went to Elysium straight away and stuff but Paul… he was in the fields of asphodel being a teacher and all… but don't worry I managed to convince my Father to put him with your Mother in return for a month's guard service with Cerberus, so you owe me Man!"

"Ok well thanks Nico I got to go now ok". I said a little distracted. Nico seemed a little disappointed that I hadn't stayed to talk longer but I wanted to try and figure things out. The only two places where thinking didn't hurt my brain were obviously the beach, and the battle arena. In both places my ADHD seemed to calm down enough for me to think clearly. Do remembering the trouble the beach had caused me last time I went so again I decided on the battle arena and I headed off at once.

There was already someone their when I reached the practice arena so I snuck up behind them and asked quietly with a big smile on my face knowing it would scare them

"Fight me coward" in my best imitation of a big brute I could muster being a little smaller than most men! Clarisse turned towards me having kicked the dummy she was fighting in the head and swung her sword. I ducked the blow and palmed the flat of her sword sending it off trajectory using her momentum against her to send her behind me.

"Jackson! I'd have killed you if you were any slower! What do you want anyway!" she yelled at me a little angry that I'd distracted her but I was still laughing until she put her blade to my throat and looked me in the eyes menacingly.

"I came to ask an old friend for a duel" I explained coolly as I pushed her sword away from me.

"Fine but be quick dinners in three and I can't waste time with you so I'll have to defeat you quickly hope you don't mind" she shot at me coldly but I still smiled.

We sparred back and forth for a few minutes before I shadow travelled away which made me light headed and set my hand on fire. I had never done this before with a blade in my hand but 'Anaklusmos' lit up too and the flames glinted off of the blade and dripped off of it onto the floor sizzling as they hit the damp sandy arena floor. When she saw this Clarisse backed off a little, probably shocked at my new powers. She just stared at me silently, wondering if I was going to charge or not. I didn't just in case I burned her or accidently maimed her.

So instead I charged the dummy behind her and unleashed my fury on it. It was made to look like an empousai which reminded me of the one in the apartment the night my mother… I was distracted so much I didn't realise I was creating a miniature earthquake a long with a minor storm. I tried to calm it all down but campers had swarmed into the arena to look at the commotion and they were staring at me like I was mad. I was so worked up I didn't notice that Clarisse was fighting through the storm to get to me! I let myself calm down took some deep breaths and the storm stopped immediately. Clarisse fell to the floor due to the storm she was competing against having vanished and I went over to help her up.

"God's be damned Jackson what the hell happened to you, I called your name loads and even threw my shield at you but nothing stopped you. Y-you just l-l-lost it" she cried with emotion I hadn't seen in her ever before. Fear. I let go of her and turned to run out of the arena but was stopped by the likes of a blonde pig in a wig.

"Where do you think you're going freak" she spat at me as three boys came out from behind her, blocking my path to run around her or try to fight her.

"I'm going to the beach Annabeth now leave me alone please I don't want to hurt you I just want to be alone" I said with a quiet anger in my voice desperate to escape before something else happened. There were still loads of kids in the arena staring.

"You aren't going anywhere! You just ruined our training arena. You will pay. As well as cheating on me you deserve all you will get tonight!" looking around me and at the sky I could tell it was late but only about 6:30ish.

"Just leave me alone Annabeth you know I can overpower you, easily so step out of the way before I make you." I told her not even daring to believe myself. Why was she doing this? She cheated on me not the other way around!

"You may be able to splash some water shake the ground and win me but I just held an emergency meeting concerning you and we all believe that you! No longer belong here." She was smiling now certain that I wasn't brave enough to tell them the truth but daring me to at the same time.

"Well then, Anni-beth, wouldn't you like to tell the whole camp how you were the one who cheated on me" collective gasps "Yes! This girl right here, not a week after the titan war found herself another man to call hers. She didn't tell me. Oh no she was a coward. She denied it to my face and then tried to convince me that I was the traitor all along. Well NO MORE! I won't stand to be pushed around by petty people like you Annabeth, so go on, tell them, and tell them how you found a mortal, Dean? Was his name? And you sucked his face off for a week before I found out. But I couldn't. Wouldn't believe it so I waited and waited. A whole week for you to confess so we could talk. But nothing." I screamed at her and she was crying.

"Why would you lie like that Percy...? Everyone here knows it was you who cheated on me! You with a red headed mortal and I found you out, not the other way around!" she sobbed. How? How could she lie like that? All of the other kids were coming towards me now with frowns on their faces. I had to escape to get away before I hurt someone; I knew there was no hope left here for me in camp at that moment so I did the only thing I could think of. I summoned a tidal wave over the kids and solidified it so they couldn't move through it. I walked right up to Annabeth who now looked terrified and whispered

"No matter who or who doesn't believe me Chase, just know that I'll always know you cheated denied it and lied about it for a whole month you deceitful cow!" I spat in her face and I ran. And I ran. And I ran!

I ran without stopping as I knew they or Chiron would come after me. I ran with tears in my eyes. Thinking of Annabeth and my mother and my friend's betrayal. I had nothing left. Nothing to call home.

I finally stopped nearly 4 miles away from the camps magical borders and just sat in the sand. Being a son of Poseidon naturally I was drawn to the sea for some crazy reason. I sat on the beach in the cool sand on what was quite a warm night. I dug my feet into the sand and just cried. I pounded the ground with my fists and unleashed a fury of fire on the sand nearby.

The sand easily melted into a pool of glass and I shaped it with my now fireproof hands into that of a dolphin and shot a burst of cold water at it. It solidified quickly and hardened instantly. I picked the object up and decided to call it Ralph he was now my only friend. of course there were other things tying me to earth other than a glass dolphin. i had Thalia and Nico. Blackjack and my Father! they would surely miss me wouldn't they? If i decided to leave? They'd get over it though wouldn't they? i don't think Thalia would miss me really. she probably wouldn't even know for a few months and neither would Nico of Blackjack as I didn't see them everyday. but my father would know! Death seemed welcoming at this point as I surveyed my life realising there wasn't a whole lot to live for. I might as well just leave know and save myself the hassle!

In the end I decided to clear my mind by taking a dip in the sea. Remembering Poseidon's promise I had to show I was coping but I didn't know how to!

When I reached the waved I leaped in and was instantly pulled miles out to sea! It felt like someone had attached a rope around my stomached and was pulling me, very fast, to wherever I was going to end up. This speed lasted for what seemed like little over 10 minutes. I saw huge whales, schools of fish, dolphins and more all sweep by in one huge blur as I was swept through the sea by some unknown force.

**_Please Review I don't mind suggestion and do appreciate it when people point out mistakes so please do! Tell me what you think should happen next! :) Predictions welcome :P_**


	4. Trapped!

_**Small chapter I know but please don't hate me :~P Tell me what you don't like. I dare you! **_

As I slowed down I saw exactly how deep I had come, and travelled, into the sea. Being a son of Poseidon I could tell we were roughly 9000m below sea level! My head should have combusted nearly 8910m ago due to pressure, but thankfully I was excused that particular experience. This was another perk of being a son of Poseidon.

As I finally came to a stop I realised we were in my father's palace, and that it was probably he who had summoned here for some reason. Realising this I was scared but also dumb struck at the pure beauty that was Atlantis.

"Percy, my boy! How have you been? Are you alright, I noticed you in the sea and decided that it was time to talk !" My father's voice boomed down at me from a door of a temple nearby. Worried about why he had called me here, and remembering his promise of keeping me with him if I wasn't coping, I trudged up the steps leading towards his marble white temple which was bigger than a football stadium… Probably had to be if Poseidon was ever in his godly form at his full divine height.

Me having ADHD I counted all of the steps as I went up (194). When I reached the top I realised I might have gotten a little distracted and looked around noticing my surrounding and being completely awestruck.. My father had vanished and I was on my own to find my way to the centre and hopefully, his throne.

After getting lost like 3 times I finally found his throne room and stalked in asking

"Where the hell did you go? I didn't have a clue where the throne room is but fortunately I can now find the kitchen, library and spare room so…?" I exclaimed with a miffed tone in my voice. I noticed I hadn't shown him respect and bowed sarcastically, then continued with

"Why am I here father it hasn't been a week yet, only a few short days and I think that I have been coping fine." I lied. I felt… broken. I finally had no home. No place I could go to feel safe and wanted. I was a drifter… I felt dead. " I may have lost my temper a few times but I don't need your help so please do tell me why have you brought me here tonight?" I was confused and wanted the truth as to why he brought me here. I hadn't asked to see him but here I was!

"Well my son I didn't think you had anywhere else to go!" That caused a sharp pain in my heart as my father voice exactly what had been on my mind for the past half hour or so.

"I'm trying to help you Percy. I'm well aware of how your mother's death has affected you in your little show at Camp Half-Bloods arena. I'm not offering you anything. I will not ask you to join me in my realm under the sea" I was getting worried now that my own father seemed to want to capture me to keep me 'safe'. I started backing away from him worried what had made him do this? I was jolted back to my father when he said

"I'm doing this for your safety my son. Know that I do this only because I care for you. I could not stand it if you killed yourself. It's madness just to think of doing itI will not let this happen. I love you Percy and will not let you out of my sight until I'm 100% sure you can live with yourself." He said an my jaw dropped. It wasn't every day a godly parent told their demigod they were loved. But his reasons for saying it bought guilt and shame over me as well as anger at being controlled by my father like this.

"There is a special bond I can perform that won't let you be a certain distance away from me. I plan to use it which means obviously I am going to have to take you with me wherever I go but I also understand that you have a right to your privacy so I will extend this… boundary from time to time. But Percy … you must understand that I was reading your thoughts when you were thinking of committing suicide and I cannot let it happen. Not after your mother... you will also be allowed to visit Olympus with me as I am not going to let you out of my sight but Percy" he said trying to be nice, I know that, but I could not let him keep me here for how knows long. So I ran. I ran as fast and hard as I could. I got all the way down the steps before I ran into an invisible, solid, force field. I turned back to the top of the stairs and saw my father with a look of, of pity, on his face.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I can live without you, cope without you. I don't need your constant company to remind me of how weak I was. My mother died damn it. Can't you just leave me alone?" I yelled at him completely breaking down at the thought of being by my father's side for years on end. My father slowly walked towards me but I pushed the barrier to its limits matching him step for step as I backed away. When he stopped my heart clenched at the look of loss on my father's face and I fell to my knees crying my eyes out and shamed that I was doing so again in front of my father. I felt strong yet safe hands pick me up into a tight hug. My father was crying also but I didn't know why. I was comforted in his warm embrace and felt us teleport.(ugch I hate it when they do that) my father laid me down on a warm and comforting water bed (ironic!) and I just laid there trying to calm myself down feeling like a small child after hysterics. I pushed myself up into the corner assuming a vertical position as I reflected on my mucked up life

My mother. Gone

My home. Gone

My friends. Gone

My safe place. Gone

My freedome. Gone

The only thing I had that would not be ripped away? Hope!

I calmed down after taking deep breaths and noticed my father leave the room and enter the next. I think he went into his bedroom to sleep as he like me was probably feeling drained as well. I knew that he could not venture far from me and I was enraged that he could overpower me with such ease without even consulting me first. My head filled with thought but none of sleep I eventually exhausted my brain into unconsciousness.

**_POSEIDONS'S POV_**

My son was finally broken… I never thought his mother's death wouldn't affect him, don't get me wrong. But not like this. Listening to his thoughts as he was on the beach, it scared me. I couldn't stand losing him, not after Sally's death being not a week ago. I loved that woman. She was caring, kind, loving; she sacrificed so much for Percy to be with that horrible hog of a man. I loved her because of her nature she was fiery but also calm at the same time. Like the sea can be if it wants to.

My son is in the other room sleeping. It is not a relaxing experience, listening to him tossing, turning and calling out in his sleep. I know demigods have vividly nearly real dreams but I have to stop them. Did I do the right thing? Was bonding him to me the safest possible thing I could do for him. Will he just hate me now because of it? No! My son could never hate me. He knows that I only do this because I love him. Doesn't he? I wasn't sure I was being at all fair to my son but to be honest this was all I had at the moment. I would save my son even from himself!

XxX

I've been awake for an hour. Amphitrite and Triton are on a little… Holiday. To be honest I just could not trust them with the boy. They know that I know they dislike him. So it was just me and the boy today. I have no errand to run, no meetings to hold, no places to be! I had cancelled everything on the spot on this first day just to get to know my son. Being a god and not being allowed to raise my own son was hard. But now I wasn't raising him. And I don't give a toss about those ancient laws anyway.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:29. I went to wake Percy and tell him that today I was going to help him train his water powers. His room and mine were separated only by a thin wall. Being right next to each other was a must with the bonding. I can put the barrier wherever I want but I had to tell him some facts just to cool him down. Anger management has always been a problem of his. I hinted the bond was roughly 200m.

I walked into his room and sat on the water bed. He stopped murmuring and didn't toss and turn as much. I wondered if it was just my presence that comforted him. Not being alone? Letting him know that he wasn't alone. After being abandoned by his friends and his mother being killed, who else did he have? Was I the only person Percy had left!

I shook my son slightly and his eyes opened half-heartedly. I forgot what being a teenager was like. He was most probably tired.

"Percy, Percy!" I whispered in my son's ear quietly. "I just came to wake you up to tell you that today, your training with me starts. I will be helping you further your power over water today so get up when you're ready and well go and get breakfast. Ok?" I finish, trying not to push the boy to do anything much today being as he was still in quite a fragile state.

"k" was the only answer I got. I left the room slightly disappointed at my son's reaction, but then again I may or may not have bound him and trapped him to me here under the sea! I didn't expect much more than this so I went and sat down at the table in the dining room down the hall and waited for my son to be up and ready for the day's events.

When Percy entered the room he was still obviously sleepy by the look on his face but also interested very much by his surrounding as his head flicked back and forth through the room (or is that just his ADHD).

"Come sit down my son, we have much to talk about" I told him.

"Hi Dad. Uh I know I'm meant to be beside you for now and not leave you sight and everything but… how long exactly will that be? I still have a life outside of you. You're not the only friend I have. Blackjack still needs doughnuts and Nico, Thalia… I still want to have a life dad! I can't live down here forever. No matter how much I love you!" he said pleadingly. My heart jolted at his last words and I was reassured by them letting this comfort me I answered coolly;

"I know son. I won't keep you here for the rest of time, no. But I need to keep you by my side until I know you can cope on your own. I can't let you… or anyone around you get hurt. Ok. Please try and understand that! I'm not going to keep you here forever, and if, after a month, you still hate it here, I will let you live your life ok? But you have to show me you can live with yourself."

"Live with myself? What? Why do I need to show you I can live with myself?" my son asked, not quite grasping my thoughts.

"I..I-I mean suicide Percy. You know I was in your thoughts on the beach, and I know you were considering it, I would not be able to live with myself knowing that I had stood by and watched you take your own life." I stuttered slightly thinking of my own son's coffin. A parent should never outlive their child. But being a god this was the curse we created by accepting immortality.

"Aaaawwww Daaaaaddd. I wasn't going to commit suicide ok?" he said pretty convincingly. But he still wasn't the same as he used to be. No smile. No jokes. No sparkle in his eyes. He walked up to me and hugged me smiling warmly at me! "I won't leave you ok? Not that I have a choice thanks to our 'bond' but I meant it ok! I won't die on you dad!" we ate breakfast in peace for the rest of the morning and then went out to train together. His empty words haunted me. I had a feeling he didn't quite mean what he said.

Percy's POV

My dad was truly worried about me! I didn't know gods could care so much. I knew he would never let me go if I just ignored him and sulked like a child, so I put a smile on my face and assured him I was not going to die. At that moment in time I was happy, probably just because I knew he cared. But deep down I know it's going to get harder than this. With him as a constant reminder that I'm now a child of a single parent!

That day went by quite smoothly and I was happy he didn't want to 'talk' about anything. We trained for hours. First we did swordsmanship (I nearly won. Nearly!). Then we moved onto my control over water. My dad transported us to an amazingly clear, smooth river. I had to will the water to trap my dad not let him escape.

My first attempt at this was quite pathetic as he got out by overpowering my control over the water. But being a god, when he was trapped, he couldn't get out. So I decided to trap him in a thick orb of water. It was completely enclosed around him in 2 seconds and he was flailing around inside trying to escape. I laughed at his desperate attempts of freedom and sunk into the river to take a swim and try to keep my strength up because it was quite tiring.

In the end I gave up because of sheer exhaustion and with a great big crash and half a tsunami, my father landed quite un-elegantly in the freezing water. Laughing at my dad we both got out and willed ourselves dry and sat down as he explained why he was trapped. Apparently water has magical qualities that oppose godly powers if they (the gods) are trapped within.

At the end of the day we both flashed back under the sea and went for dinner.

I should explain there is something like a magical barrier around the palace which means that inside; the sea does not penetrate past the main entrances!

I went to my room to freshen up before dinner and used my private bathroom to clean up. A soap bas tooth brush shampoo and razor sat on the side in front of the mirror. My eyes caught the last object as I washed my face imagining washing all of the guilt off of myself. Of course that was physically impossible but it still made me guilty. I had killed my mother and my friends resented me for who I was, and it was all my fault. My hand drifted towards the blade and skimmed the cool metal. I held it in my hand for a moment before dragging it lightly across my arm. The pain was welcoming and I t felt as if all of the bad things in life were being washed out as the blood dripped away from my arm. I turned the water on and healed my arm before creating another one over the last. I repeated this process feeling light-headed until my father me called for dinner.

In the middle of dinner my father started talking to me about tomorrow and how we would be on Olympus for the entire day in a meeting. I was to stay by my father's side at the foot of his throne and wasn't really needed there at all, just to let my father know I wasn't… 'up to anything'. My father still didn't trust me and I cursed this bond biting down on my tongue making a nasty retort die on my tongue before pushing my emotions down and nodding politely. I retired to bed.

_**Any suggestions or requests for my stories are welcome. Please review! Tell me what you think! :-P**_


	5. Do you yield?

_** Chapter five hope you like it please review! :P**_

As I sat at the foot of my father's throne, I looked around the throne room seeing all of the gods flash in. Zeus was already there and my father and Athena were talking in hushed voices but not arguing, which was strange for them. Artemis was staring at me for some reason, probably wondering why the hell I was here. She wasn't glaring but seemed to be observing me in great detail. It was od for a goddess who was known to despise the entire male population. I couldn't blame her to be honest.

When I did turn to look at her and smile politely she blushed furiously and turned to Apollo. I didn't care though. I didn't care about anything much anymore! All joy in my life was gone and I was now stuck with my father indefinitely for at least a month. So far he'd gone to great lengths to avoid me even with the boundary and put a wall between us at all times possible while me still being unnaturally close.

I knew he cared but he obviously didn't know how to show it because he was waaayyy too…. Clingy! My vision glazed over as my mind wondered into the all too familiar territory of my mother's death. I had pushed any thought of her into the back of my mind and built up walls so that I didn't just break down every time she was mentioned. I admit it wasn't a very good strategy as I had been known to… spontaneously burst out into tears a couple of mornings but other than this I had just pushed her out of my life and tried to move on best I could.

As the meeting started I heard Zeus mumble my name but didn't turn to look. I didn't mind him talking about me. What could they possibly do to make my life worse? I seemed to have grown in size since my time under the sea and it was probably this that had caused it. The sea was my father's domain so naturally I would thrive there. Their meeting went on for ages and I noticed that Aphrodite had flashed Piper to her side. My father was a trend setter!

Probably just for her plain amusement as they were giggling quietly and staring at different people around the room. When the meeting was finished me and my father flashed out and he resumed his normal human height.

The next couple of days were ok and we went to Olympus 3 more times. The last time it wasn't just me by my father's side. A lot more kids were with their parents . There was Piper, Nico, Leo and some kid from Apollo's cabin along with Thalia who had come with Artemis. I don't know why so many were bringing their children but I had the feeling most were jealous of the bond my father and I had had. (Well… the bond we used to have! )

**_ARTEMIS'S POV_**

Nearly all of the gods brought their children to meetings on Olympus now. Whether it was to prove theories or side with the gods, but oh no, I'm the goddess of virginity so I don't have any children. When father called me to the throne room for a meeting about my safety I felt I might need backup at this meeting so I took Thalia who was one of my hunters and my lieutenant none the less. She was the closest thing that I have had to family or a daughter in a long time, she's also Zeus' loyal child but always ready to stand up to him if she has to.

Hephaestus usually had Leo by his side while Aphrodite brought Piper to every meeting merely to entertain herself as they sat and giggled throwing cheeky looks at each of the gods. Poseidon had started the tradition of bringing demigods to god' meetings his obvious choice was Percy.

Percy! He had changed since his mother's tragic death, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena broke his heart which I didn't think was possible, for a girl to break a man's heart but still... She did! She also turned every single camper at camp Half-blood against him which left Percy hated by everyone, abandoned , and with no sense of being needed anymore by anyone but his father, who seemed at a loss of how to cheer his son up (even surfing) he had tried to commit suicide three times these past two weeks! He was constantly with his father who was distracted and didn't care about anything but Percy.

The sea had been restless ever since he found out about Sally's death. Florida was nearly separated from the USA due to an overwhelming 10.0 earthquake that shook the land! Percy was now distant and had even stopped joking and speaking to his cousin Thalia. This hurt Thalia and she always tried to cheer him up but it never worked so she gave up trying. In turn this made Thalia a little depressed which is partly why she was here with me tonight. This is the first time I have ever felt pity, for a man. There is no other man on earth like Percy Jackson.

He held up the sky for me without a second thought for consequences, even after that he had never mentioned it like a proud, ego filled, pompous man should. He's so different, it's crushed all the gods even my father to see him like this. No laughter, no jokes, no smile... No emotion!

Hades with Nico was the last to flash in and the meeting started. All the demigods were sitting at the foot of their parents thrones.

The children ranging from Nico's 5"3 as he was barely 14 to Percy's 6"3 him being 18 and having the blessing of 3 different gods made him remarkably tall.

"Order" Zeus' voice boomed through the throne room even though everyone was already staring at him. "Ahem, well, this meeting was called to discuss the fact that my daughter Artemis was kidnapped over a year ago and had it not been for Percy" who wasn't looking at anyone but staring off into nothing. "She probably wouldn't be alive today!" He said looking straight at me refusing to back down from my glare as everyone else sank back in their chairs while I stared daggers at my father, king of gods. Does he think me a child? Someone who cannot look after themselves? Why was he doing this anyways? He went on "I believe that she and her hunters will need protection in the coming years so, I am assigning a guardian of the hunt to Protect Artemis and her girls from any dange-"he faltered interrupted by myself

**_THIRD PERSON'S POV_**

"WHAT! I. DO. NOT. NEED. A. BABYSITTER father" she yelled letting the last word out calmly as a desperate attempt no to show her rash overreacting side.

"Do not yell at me daughter it makes you look like a child throwing a tantrum" he goaded, silently daring her to prove him right. Artemis frustrated at this and let out an indignant grumble that sounded like 'why me'

"I think that it would be even better for this guardian was male so that you can survey any challenge with both genders differences present" he told the council calmly but forcefully nevertheless.

"Hold up," Artemis said forcing herself not to yell and seem childish "I was going to accept so as not to upset you but why do I have to let a male into my life I'm the goddess of virginity known to all as the hater of men" she stated trying to sway the argument in her favour

"I didn't say you had to like the boy merely accept his protec-"

"I do not need protecting" she growled glaring at her father deadly serious as she pulsed slightly silver in all her rage.

"Fine, let's put it to the test shall we, because I know you are deadly with a bow, but as soon as your opponent gets too close you cannot defend yourself with arrows my daughter, prove to me that you can defend yourself successfully against a boy in close combat and I shall... Re-consider my offer"

"Fine I can beat any boy in close combat but just to prove to you that I can, I chose you father" she mocked!

"No, no, my daughter you misunderstand me, I will never fight you, and besides it isn't your choice whom you may fight, that choice falls to me and me alone! Besides I have already chosen your opponent but be sure not to kill him because I will need him after this" he shot back making Artemis feel hurt that she hadn't gotten her way.

"Well then... Where is he, let's get this over with" she said blushing slightly at being put down by her father.

"Why, he is already here dear but you must swear that if he defeats you, you must accept his help." Zeus' told his daughter sternly. "Swear it on the Styx!" he growled as if he didn't trust his daughter one bit.

"Fine then, I, Artemis maiden goddess of the moon, wild animals, the hunt, and childbirth swear on the River Styx to accept my father's help should this boy beat me, and I also promise not to kill him" she swore as an afterthought "so father who will I be up against and please at least give me a challenge" she sounded exasperated

"Ok daughter you will fight, and a challenge it will be indeed! Now rise Perseus" he commanded and the whole room gasped.

**_PERCY'S POV_**

I wasn't really paying attention as no one was looking at me so I blocked the conversation out and stared at Artemis. Whenever she looked at me I steeled my gaze and stared at the floor, slightly scared of being a jackalope if she caught me staring. She glowed beautifully with a silver aura that only enhanced her features as she blushed slightly which only made her cuter. Wait! No! You can't crush on Artemis! MAIDEN GODDESS OF VIRGINITY! I mentally yelled at myself. No not after... After Annabeth! I had stopped trusting people after the love of my life cheated on me. Denied doing so to my face. Turned the whole of camp Half-blood against me. And practically banished me from camp itself.

"Rise Perseus" Zeus' words shocked me out of my trance as I heard everyone in the room gasp out loud. I whipped my head over to the centre of the thrones to see Zeus looking at me expectantly. "Well my boy, please rise so that you may spar with my daughter and prove me right" he bragged. Not wanting to upset the king of the gods and my ADHD screaming at me to get moving and have fun for the first time in months, so I got up, bowed to him and asked

"What may I use Lord Zeus? And if I may, I'm quite scared of your daughter so why me?" I asked quietly hoping no one heard. Several chuckles and a giggle told me they were all listening intently and I blushed.

"Chose any two weapons Percy and I shall provide. The same goes for you Artemis" he said as nicely as he could.

"I think I'll use my sword Riptide my Lord and a replica if I may!" I asked hesitantly. Zeus taken a back slightly, answered.

"O-of course you may, and you Artemis, remember no powers!" he asked his daughter with an expectant look his hand already out and replicating Percy's sword which he held out. Artemis just sat there shocked until Thalia pulled at her dress which was silver with black rims. She came out of her trance and replied to her father a little cocky

"To defeat this boy I will need only my hunting knifes, both of them!" she stated glaring at Percy until he threw her a cocky grin that made her blush slightly. Hoping no one noticed she shook her head so that her mess of auburn hair hid her bright red cheeks. Getting up off of her throne and shrinking down to her human form of a 15 year old they circled the empty space created by the thrones that were in a U shape with the genders separating each side. Male on the right starting with Zeus, Poseidon then Hades, the big three while the women were on the left starting with Hera Athena and Aphrodite. They both waited for Zeus' word still circling and sizing each other up while giving Percy her deadliest glare in an attempt to scare him Percy opted with his signature smirking smile that distracted Artemis long enough for Percy to get a head start when Zeus yelled

"Begin"

ARTEMIS'S POV

Damn you and your distracting smile Percy Jackson, I thought to myself as I nearly lost merely three seconds after the fight began by losing myself in his playfully cheeky smirk that was soo… bright! I dodged and parried the first blow which came from the left and nearly didn't catch his second sword as he tried to sweep my legs out from under me with the flat of his blade.

I jumped over the blade and tried to switch from offensive to defensive. I have to admit he's quite fast and

"Ow" I said out loud as I was distracted again and missed his swipe for my thigh making a deep and quite painful cut. I was furious that he got under my guard and went at him with my blades as fast as I could with my thigh protesting loudly in pain from the wound. I made a vicious swipe for his chest but somehow he saw it coming and turned 360o to dodge it before hitting the blade out of my hand. So then I only had one weapon. What now! I thought panicking slightly at the thought of defeat. I blocked a strike aimed for my left shoulder and as we tested each other's strength I did the first thing that came to my mind, as he swung low again with one sword and the other blocked by my knife, I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Sly cow" I heard Poseidon mutter but I smiled as I walked up to the slightly breathless Percy took both swords off of him, threw them across the room. At this Thalia gave a loud sigh, I turned to her momentarily but she did nothing more. I turned back to Perseus who was still on the floor having landed on the staircase with his head going down them first. I bent down and put my knife to his throat even though he was upside down yelling for all in the room to hear

"Do you yield" convinced that I had won

PERCY'S POV

I flew backwards and landed with a dull thud sliding slightly down the staircase on my back head first and completely breathless because Artemis knocked the wind out of me. She marched, no strutted triumphantly over to me and did the most ridiculous thing she could have done. She took my swords and threw them. I heard Thalia make a sigh of disbelief as she knew that in seconds my swords would vanish and re-appear, hopefully both of them, in pen form in my pocket.

I was having so much fun while battling the goddess that all else was blocked from my mind as I used every ounce of concentration I had! I was relieved as I turned my head to see my dad smiling for the first time in months. This made me even happier, that is until a certain silvery aura clad goddess thrust a knife to my throat just as I felt my sword/pen return to me she yelled

"Do you yield" convinced she had won. Wasn't she wrong! I openly laughed in her face causing a puzzled look to come overall the gods face except for Hephaestus who was chuckling to himself as he had most probably created the sword and charmed it to return to its owner. A puzzled look also came over Artemis' face which I couldn't get over as it made her look so perfectly cute.

Her eyes pierced me trying to find out if I was extremely clever, bold, rude or just plain thick. At this thought I laughed harder until she pushed her one knife harder into my throat drawing some blood which made me stop and get ready because I was going to have to be fast if I wanted to win this, which I did because I was extremely competitive (ask Thalia the girl who was tied to a tree for three hours when a certain son of Poseidon lost a race.)

"YIELD" she yelled a little frustrated at me, confused at why I wasn't cowering at the sight of her. I smirked which again threw her off her game slightly as I leaned in close to her;

"Never" I whispered in her ear as I uncapped both of my pens with my thimbs and crossed them over to block her knife as I twisted my blade causing hers to go flying. This happened in less than two seconds thanks to my ADHD. I tackled her to the floor and this time it was me with the blade at her throat asking if she would yield.

"No," she exclaimed as she tried to get out from under me by pushing my blade with her arm earning her a little cut as she turned over and tried to get up. At this I promptly sat on the goddess which turned her cheeks a light shade of pink, adorable! I had one leg each side of her body and hooked them under her knowing that I was too heavy for her to lift off of the ground. I put my knife to her throat again and whispered in her ear

"My lady with all due respect it was fun beating you and thanks for the challenge" shooting her another one of my cocky grins which I knew made here blush more. I yelled for all to hear this time "DO YOU YIELD?" Lady Artemis bowed her head and said in a small defeated voice

"Yes,"

**_Please don't forget to review I like reading them and respond to all if I can! Suggestions corrections and requests are all welcome! :D_**

**____****+ thanks vary much to my new Beta marystirling ! :) Love your work it really helps :D**


	6. Moonshine

**_Thank you for all previous Reaview I really do love every single one of you! :) _**

**_THIRD PERSON'S POV_**

The gods and goddesses of the room were dumbfounded to put it lightly, some were hiding laughter and smiles watching the old Percy come through for these few minutes and smirking at how they laughed at each other and fought like brother and sister. Everyone came alive seeing the pair and the room's atmosphere lightened significantly.

Apollo growled protectively at his sisters interactions with the kid. He was good kid in Apollo's mind but the sun god vowed to keep a closer eye on his sis just incase. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

When Percy got off of Artemis and helped her up like a gentleman both of them blushing, most of them thought it was from their sudden activity, but the pair knew their stamina was better than that and turned away from each other quickly.

"Well done Percy m'boy." Poseidon praised from his throne and Percy winced before giving his father the smallest of grins.

"That did not look easy child. Well done and thank you for helping me prove to my daughter that she does indeed need a protector, I'm sure you'll do just fine amongst the Huntresses." Percy spluttered at this and turned red

"Excuse me my lord. I wasn't particularly listening very well before. What was I proving in beating Artemis. Any other choice of power or weaponry and I fear the tables would be turned." The green eyes boy admitted honestly and Zeus nodded before shaking his head.

"I had to prove to my daughter that she is in need of protection, hand to hand combat is not one of her strong points therefore I believe you fit the role of her protector very well. You shall be her Guardian, Percy." The king of gods explained and Percy shot a look at the goddess he was to serve.

"M'not sure that's a particularly bright idea with all due respect sir." Percy stated with a worried expression, others in the room snickered at the thought.

"Do you accept now Daughter, that you are in need of protection? Will you accept Percy's help upon your oath?" He asked while Percy looked on confused.

"I do not need-"

"I don't care what you think you do not need child. Do you accept." Zeus asked again this time a dangerous glint present in his eyes not unlike the very lightning he held power over.

"If it has to be anyone Percy shall do best. He is fair, loyal and an exceptional fighter." Artemis said still 'red in the face' as many nodded in agreement while others stared at the goddess at having just complimented a man. "Still I disagree that-"

"Well then if you agree all is well." He cut his daughter off with a smirk and turned to Percy "Percy do you accept the responsibilities of being guardian of the hunt!" Zeus asked. Percy looked over at his father who was smiling and nodding like a child being shown the biggest lollipop in the sweet shop. He felty a shiver run down his spine at his father living through him like this but decided he could separate himself from his father later.

Then, Artemis caught his attention as she grumbled staring daggers at him but Thalia was grinning evilly at him and Percy could tell that she was already planning pranks and all sorts of tortures for him when he inevitably accepted. Thinking he may as well do something with his life since it was basically over unless you counted being prince of the sea which involved boring meetings and having fish swim up to you squeaking and complaining to him as if he could help them which he couldn't as all problems were dealt with by Poseidon himself. He knew there was a possibility of his quality of life declining with the Hunt but he was willing to try anyway.

"Yes I accept" Percy claimed coolly shooting Artemis an 'I'm-really-sorry-I-hope-you-forgive-me-please-don't-kill-me' look only to find her smiling at him shyly through her hair therefore no one else saw the gesture.

"Then I grant you your three rewards what is your wish Percy?" The king of gods asked. For some reason the first thing that popped into Percy's mind was 'hey flying a cool' and he blurted out

"Wings" Damn you ADHD. Silence swept through the throne room as Percy knew sons of Poseidon weren't allowed in Zeus' domain. He immediately became extremely interested in the floor and only looked up when Zeus answered;

"One time and only because it is you Percy, I shall accept your request but only because it will help you protect my daughter" he said trying to remain calm while imploding on the inside as a son of Poseidon had the courage to ask for permission to use his domain freely. Zeus snapped his fingers which made Percy flinch slightly and all the other gods giggle. For a moment Percy was surrounded by a bright white light and lifted into the air as the children at the feet of the Olympians shielded their eyes before Percy crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Thalia and Apollo ran to his side and Apollo checked him over before clapping his hands and Percy awoke. Thalia helped him sit up and they both bowed to Zeus before looking at him silently asking permission to leave so that they could talk. Percy felt a twang of pain in his heart as he noticed just how much he had hurt his cousin and friend by ignoring her and not talking to her for nearly a month. He squeezed her hand and whispered

"I'm sorry" to her quietly so only she could hear and she replied

"No worries I have you back now so just don't do it again or ill skin ya!" she threw him a glance and saw that he had paled quite a bit at her words, he nodded

"Well then boy show us your wings, little angel" to his surprise it was Artemis. She recovered from her sulk quite fast and wanted to see him fly or fail! Percy bowed to her which made her smile falter as he closed his eyes and concentrated making his left eye twitch a bit, as his wings ripped out of the back of his shirt which fell off causing all the ladies in the room to blush at Percy's body which was toned, muscular, tanned and had a six pack.

His wings came out of his back from a slits where his shoulder blades were. They unfurled with a Velcro sound and revealed white feathers smooth as silk. He rose steadily up until he was face to face with Zeus who watched him carefully, he then flew to Artemis' chair and sat behind the left leg crossing his legs around the foot of the chair and grinning stupidly at the looks of all the gods in the room. Really he was trying to hide his body but also show loyalty to Artemis in this early stage of what would be the start of a long and hard new life, even though he was sure he would enjoy it in the end.

"You have made your father proud my boy. Thank you for agreeing to help my daughter." Zeus announced, most in the room could see exactly how much the word 'thank you' pained Zeus to say, he declaring the meeting finished as all of the gods and goddesses flashed out. This left Artemis Thalia and Percy in the throne room alone as Percy came out from under his Lady's chair he was tackled to the floor, punched in the arm and given a bear hug courtesy of Thalia Grace. She pulled him up after leaping off his back and they both turned to Artemis. Percy bowed which made Artemis scowl.

"Do not bow to me boy, it's common as has lost all respectful meaning!" she shot at him as he snapped up and apologised with

"I'm very sorry if I upset you but I will try to think of another bow special for you" he said smiling warmly at her. She blushed ever so slightly and cleared her throat.

"I understand that you have three god's blessing but since I've heard you are pathetic at archery from Thalia you may need Apollo's blessing as well, but you may not have mine as you must train to be a hunter you are not allowed my blessing..." She told him sternly as if scolding a child in her human 12 year old form which she was in now it was hard to be scolded by someone half your height.

"Yes my lady I accept that and you are right I'm terrible at archery and also the three gods that blessed me are Hestia" he announced summoning a ball of green flames to prove it "Hades" he sank into a shadow and re appeared behind Thalia who gave an all too girly scream and Athena which is now the reason I can make battle strategies in my head and survey a public area to predict how a battle will play out! "Percy told them excited that he managed to scare his cousin.

"Very well Percy, now though we will make our way back down to our camp. Currently we are in Ohio so we will flash there." She said extending a hand to each of us. Thalia wrapped her arm around Aretmis' while I tentatively held her hand shyly, she sent a glare my way until she met my eyes and for some reason her expression softned, I smiled at her and the glare was back as she faced Thalia again.

"Close your eyes Demigods." Was all the warning she gave us.

The camp was set in a crescent moon shape with all tents facing the Godess'. I held onto her hand a little longer than needed and turned when I head gasps. The huntresses were staring daggers at me save Phoebe and were whispering to each other with Thalia grinning like a maniac in their midst.

"May I have a word Guardian?" Artemis asked quietly and I smiled nodding before following her out of earshot of the huntresses.

"My Lady" I said standing tall and proud to show respect since bowing was off for now.

"Right, just to let you know, I don't need protecting, especially not by a boy but for now I'm ok with harbouring a slave to do the dirty work, but will not tolerate any mistakes or accidents merely because there is a stupid boy in my camp" She spat the word boy out like it was poisonous.

"Ok milady, I'll try not to upset anyone or get in your way" I was about to bow until I remembered she didn't like so I tried to think of a different way of doing to try and lighten the mood a bit. She started again

"You will sleep out here tonight, but try and find a top or something first ok?" She told me blushing slightly. I grinned. "What are you smiling at?" She asked giving me an accusatory look.

"Nothing milady " I said a little too fast. She looked at me suspiciously I decided to break the tension and did a special bow that I thought of on the spot.

I put my right foot out which made her step back for some reason then brought both my hands up to my chest crossed quite tight and bent down bowing to her.

"What was that?" she gasped slightly taken aback.

"Your bow milady you said you didn't like the normal one so I thought of a new one which isn't worn out and therefore will show you more respect!" I explained with a warm smile

"Oh, ok then well as I said you will sleep out here tonight as my hunters won't accept you, yet. You can watch for, ahem, any dangers around while sleeping on and off. First though I need you to fly around the whole forest and make a battle plan with that Athena blessing of yours and point out any weak spots where they could surprise us" She said making it sound like forced labour, at this I chuckled making a puzzled look come across her face which made it so cute. She was in her 13 year old form but I still feared her when she scowled at me questioningly. I decided to answer her just I case I woke as a jackalope the next day.

"Milady I already did a sweep before I landed and there are three weak spots that I could see. There is an opening in the trees to the north of camp, the South has a slight hill which would give the enemy an advantage, and the west is covered with small bushes that monster could tear through easily but the hunters? Not so much." I reported to her with a grin knowing she would be angry because I had already thought of doing it before she told me to.

"Fine! Go and find a suitable tree to sleep in and then come and get a sleeping bag along with your dinner which is rabbit!" she smirked knowing full well that being a city boy born and bred I would not be used to eating wild animals. I put a brave face on and did my special bow before asking if I could leave and turned to run off.

"Oh and Perseus don't get lost!" She joked. I walked a wide arc around the camp a couple of times before finding a tree with big branches, but not too low so that the hunters couldn't get to me in my sleep. I flew up it and tested the balance of the branch, all seemed in order so I went back to where the hunters' tents were pitched in a circle around the campfire, and found that Artemis was the only still awake, she was looking up at the skies watching the stars and the constellations they made. I moved a bit closer and cleared my throat to announce my presence. I said

"Milady I will be guarding from a tree to the east of camp" I said pointing to it and not realising that I suddenly knew the difference between North, East, South and West.

"Ok Perseus, remember to respect my huntresses. Do not move from there on the ground until I come to retrieve you, here is your food" she handed me a paper plate with a bap and meat in it. I flinched as the goddess used my full name; I hate my full name so I decided to tell her this.

"Can you please not use my full name I don't like it, it makes me feel…ancient" I scowled at her.

"Oh, touched a nerve have we?" She laughed at my excuse and went on, this time emphasising my name. "Perseus, I suggest you send an iris message to your father and tell him not to worry about you, and that I will, ah, take good care of his son." She said with a smirk. She still used my full name which made me angry because I had already asked politely for her not to. I decided to play a game with her if she wouldn't co-operate and test out my ammo.

"I will do it immediately Moon Shine" I shot at her, and as I turned I could have heard her scowl as she yelled at me.

"WHAT did you just call me boy" I turned to her as quickly as I could and shot back

"I just thought that if you keep on calling me Perseus which isn't a name I like at all it's only fair is I think of alternative names for you until you call me P-E-R-C-Y" I said calmly, saying the last word slowly as if teaching a child a new phrase. I knew that not yelling back would only frustrate her.

"Well if you are going to behave like a child and sulk, two can play that game" explained Artemis with an evil grin "Wake up at six and you can start your chores then which include archery training, washing up and sharpening arrows." I groaned at the embarrassment of my shooting skills "Cooking three meals a day for my hunters, myself and you, and a few… other things that will come to light tomorrow morning." She glared at me as if expecting me to have a tantrum of start complaining but I just gave her my signature smirk which I knew would throw here off and flew away to find my observation tree.

I walked through the woods as quietly as I could, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention and stopped when I found a river. I sat down by it and manipulated the water in the river to form mist and spoke into it throwing a drachma towards the rainbow that was made by a fire I lit in my hands.

"Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Poseidon… wherever he is" the mist flickered and my father's face came into view through it.

"Hello Percy, how is the hunt treating you? Good I hope! To what do I owe the pleasure my boy" my father boomed happily. Obviously glad I seemed out of my, depressive manner.

"Hi dad, yeah they're ok thanks and so am I but that's not why I called you. Artemis wanted me to check in with you and tell you she will take 'good care of me'" I told him with air quotes.

"Well I'm glad to hear that son. I hope the hunt treat you well and don't be downhearted if they're a little cold to begin with" He explained and I nodded. "Was there anything else you needed Percy?" He asked, looking at me with a knowing gaze I knew he wanted me to talk to him about the death of my mother but I couldn't breakdown in front of him or let him know exactly how much her death had affected me. So I just shook my head and pushed the thought of my mother into the back of my head.

"No Dad that's all thanks" I assured him and instantly felt guilty as I saw a look of pain and disappointment flash across my father's face "Really dad I'm fine but I want to talk soon ok just not now because I need to sleep ok but soon Dad I promise" I gave him an apologetic look as his face perked up slightly and he said

"Ok Son I'll hold you to it" he smiled a little bit and I ran my hand through the mist disabling the connection.

I got up and saw that there was and opening in the trees above me. I shot up into the sky even though my back and wings ached from being used so much in a short period of time and because I had only gotten them a few hours ago. I soared through the sky holding back tears as I thought of the disappointment in my father's eyes that were the exact same shade of mine. In turn thinking of my dad made me think of my mother and this did make me cry. I was still topless but the cold wouldn't affect me further thanks to Hestia.

I sat there in my tree after nearly crashing into it blinded by tears. After what felt like a long time, just sitting their letting my emotion leak through walls I thought were sturdy that I'd built to hide all weakness and emotion, all went quiet.

All of a sudden I sensed a great power below me as I sat in my tree and looked at them trying to see their face. The auburn hair gave it away really. It was Artemis! I thought she went to sleep, why is she here?

"Perseus come down" she commanded in a tone that confused me. It wasn't anger nor was it to forceful; it was almost motherly but not too much so that I was embarrassed by the 16 below me. I wiped the tear streaks out of my eyes as I steadied my breathing before she called

"Please Perseus I cannot sleep knowing you are out here alone and crying, now come down and tell me what is wrong." There was power in her voice and I jumped down from my branch 20ft down and landed with a heavy thud. I sat down in the grass and looked up at her, she was in a 17 year old form only a year younger than me but I was glad that it was dark so that she couldn't see my red eyes.

"My lady I'm sorry if I was keeping you awake I did not mean to disturb you" I half whispered guilty, feeling pathetic that the only goddess who hated men found a boy half way up a tree crying about his pathetic life. She shook her head and said

"There is no need to be sorry. You need not be ashamed of crying, it does not show weakness, crying shows how you have been strong for a long time and that you still have feelings, but please, tell me what has upset you" her voice was soft and not full of hatred or power like it usually was it was a lot more like a girls voice not a commander of an army like It usually was. "Please Perseus just tell me" she was using my full name, but for some reason I didn't mind too much.

She sat down next to me turned to face me and slapped me across the face. I was shocked by this and fell backwards not expecting the slap.

**So... That's that.**

**Do you like the way this story's going so far?**

**If you read my previous story do you like the changes?**

**What should happen next?**

**Please please review it's what keeps me sane and focused on this story not my other little works so keep them coming please! :D**


End file.
